Daddy Issues
by Love the Omni
Summary: Mickey always had daddy issues, but ever since he was raped, they'd only gotten worse. Whenever Ian pretended to be his "daddy" during sex, he pampered him with approval and showered him with affection. He was able to help relieve the pain of Mickey's past and give him the parental love that he so desperately craved.


**Daddy Issues**

Summary: Mickey always had daddy issues, but ever since he was raped, they'd only gotten worse. Whenever Ian pretended to be his "daddy" during sex, he pampered him with approval and showered him with affection. He was able to help relieve the pain of Mickey's past and give him the parental love that he so desperately craved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

Mickey calls Ian "daddy" in this fic, but I didn't really intend for Ian to be a "daddy dom." This is not a BDSM situation. They are just acting out a roleplay, no sadism or masochism involved, and Mickey is still just as in control as always, despite his tied wrists.

This occurs a little while in the future, after Mickey came out to his dad and Ian has stabilized his bipolar disorder. Also, they've already said 'I love you' to each other.

My biggest pet peeve is when fics like these make the characters seem out of character. My main goal was not to have Mickey sound too "girly" or submissive, despite his situation. Please let me know if you think they sound out of character. I tried my hardest!

* * *

It started out as just an experiment, a sexual fantasy that Ian and Mickey tried out after watching a particularly kinky porn together. Mickey didn't even think he would like it that much at first; calling someone "daddy" during sex seemed gross and a little embarrassing, but it turned out to be better than he'd ever imagined.

It was something that he actually _needed_.

To Mickey, having a dad only meant pain. His father had abused him physically and made him fear his own sexuality for his entire life, and ever since his father had raped him, it had only gotten worse. He still had nightmares of getting violated while his dad watched.

The Milkovich was never the type to talk about his frustrations; he preferred to fight and fuck them out instead. Ian was the only one who understood the pain that he had lurking below the surface. He comforted Mickey the only way he could: fucking the smaller man until he was satisfied, chasing away all of the bad memories and replacing them with pleasure.

Whenever Ian pretended to be his "daddy," he was _nothing_ like the real thing. The younger man pampered him with approval and showered him with affection. He was able to help relieve the pain of Mickey's past and give him the parental love that he so desperately craved.

It was so erotic that Mickey quickly became addicted. Just thinking about it was enough to get him hard.

He squirmed on the bed in anticipation, completely naked except for the blindfold covering his eyes and the rope binding his wrists together in front of him. The room was dark and quiet. All he could feel was Ian's breath on his cock.

Ian knelt down at the edge of the bed between Mickey's legs and looked up at him admiringly. "Tell daddy what you've always wanted to say to him," he ordered, refusing to close the distance between his mouth and Mickey's dick until he got an answer.

"I'm gay," Mickey groaned, the words still sounding foreign on his tongue. "I like to get fucked by men."

Mickey held his breath. When he had admitted that to his real father, he'd gotten a horrible, violent reaction. Ian's answer was completely different.

"Good boy," the redhead replied, kissing Mickey's inner thigh. "I'm so proud of you for finally saying it." He wrapped his mouth around Mickey's cock and bobbed his head up and down as a reward.

Mickey bucked his hips and writhed under his touch. There was something so soothing about Ian's approval. It was like all the fear that Mickey felt his whole life had finally found its release. Ian had been right: coming out made him feel free. If only his real dad had been so accepting when he'd heard the news.

Ian pulled his mouth away with a pop, but kept jerking Mickey's dick in his hand. "Is my son a top or a bottom?" he asked with fake curiosity.

"A bottom," Mickey answered quickly, shaking his hips in frustration. He needed Ian's mouth back on him, but Ian didn't give in so easily.

"Be more specific," Ian demanded. His mouth ghosted over Mickey's balls, but he never touched them.

"I tried _everything_, but there's nothin' like takin' a dick," Mickey admitted hurriedly. He groaned when Ian engulfed him once again, but continued talking, not wanting to give him an excuse to pull away. "I love getting _pounded_ good and hard, until the guy cums inside me. I love cock so _much_; I even love it in my mouth."

"You wanna show daddy?" Ian asked, pulling back and pumping Mickey faster. "You wanna suck me off?"

"Fuck yeah," Mickey grunted impatiently, _needing_ this to go to the next level. He made an effort to sit up.

"_Wait_," Ian teased. Mickey could almost hear that stupid smirk on his face. "What do we say?"

Mickey rolled his eyes under the blindfold, but didn't argue. "Please, daddy," he said almost mockingly. "Let me suck your dick."

Ian chuckled. "Alright, c'mere then." He grabbed Mickey's arm and helped him get up without the use of his hands, leading him over to the edge of the bed.

Mickey slid down to the floor and got on his knees. He couldn't see where Ian's cock was with the blindfold on, and he couldn't reach for it with his hands tied, so he just opened his mouth and panted, waiting for Ian to shove himself inside.

Ian bit his lip and grinned. The sight of Mickey eager to please him never failed to turn him on. He swiftly grabbed his dick and brushed it against Mickey's waiting tongue. Mickey fervently licked at the tip, cleaning off all of the precum leaking from the slit. He sucked down the length, slowly making his way to the base, leaving a trail of warm, wet saliva.

Ian watched him in awe. "My son is such a good little cocksucker for me," he praised. He didn't move and just let Mickey do all of the work.

Mickey grinned against him. His lips smacked noisily as he sucked harder, trying to please his "daddy" even more. Mickey took Ian's balls into his mouth, getting them warm and wet, before licking a long stripe all the way back to the tip. Drool ran down Mickey's chin sloppily but he couldn't wipe it away.

He involuntarily pulled at his restraints, wanting desperately to use his hands. It was all beginning to be too much. His erection ached, in need of relief. He needed to touch himself so badly.

Unable to wait any longer, Mickey swallowed the entirety of Ian's cock. He moved his mouth up and down the whole thing, sucking hard and hollowing out his cheeks. He never stopped bobbing his head, his pace getting faster and faster. He wanted Ian's cum as soon as possible.

Ian sighed and his head fell back in ecstasy. They were both almost at their limit. Ian felt himself getting closer to the edge, but that's not what he wanted. Not yet.

"Such a good kid," Ian said appreciatively. "You deserve a treat, so I'm gonna cum inside you. Is that what you want? You want your daddy to fuck his little boy?"

Mickey grunted in approval, his mouth full.

Ian chuckled. "Good," he said. He grabbed Mickey's hair roughly and pulled him away from his dick. "Get back on the bed and turn around, son. Get on your hands and knees."

Mickey felt for the bed and climbed back on top of it. It was a little awkward with his hands tied, but he still managed. He positioned himself with his ass up in the air, his hard-on practically dripping onto the sheets.

This was it. He was finally getting what he'd been waiting for.

However, a minute passed and Ian didn't touch him. Another minute had Mickey fidgeting impatiently in the dark. He listened to the sound of Ian shuffling behind him, unsure of what was taking him so long. The brunette was beginning to feel exposed and uncertain of what was coming next, but the anticipation made him grow even harder.

"Hurry the fuck up, _dad_," Mickey snapped, unable to take it anymore.

"Now, now," Ian teased in his best fatherly voice, "don't be so _impatient_ or I'll have to _spank_ you."

Mickey's dick twitched with interest at the thought, but he didn't have to wait much longer before Ian was on him once again. He shivered with relief as Ian spread his ass cheeks and leaned in to kiss and suck at his exposed hole. It wasn't until Ian slid a lubed finger into him that he realized that's what he must have been rifling around for earlier.

Ian made sure that Mickey was properly stretched, scissoring two fingers inside of him and then three, but it didn't take much. Mickey was already loose. Ever since Ian was able to get it up again on his new meds, they'd been fucking like bunnies.

"You want daddy to finally give you his cock?" Ian growled seductively.

"Yes, daddy," Mickey panted, his voice dripping with lust.

Ian paused before grinning wickedly. "Then _beg_ me," he hummed.

Mickey just scoffed.

"Ey, _fuck_ you," he barked, breaking character. "Just get in me already."

Ian laughed. "Alright, _fine_," he said. He kissed Mickey's ass cheek in apology, and Mickey couldn't help but smile right along with him. His boyfriend was such a dork.

Without teasing him any longer, Ian finally lined himself up with Mickey's entrance. He sighed in contentment when he breached the opening. His latex-covered dick sunk into the other boy slowly but easily.

"Ugh, _fuck_ yeah," Mickey groaned. He bit his lip and fought back a whine. His body was buzzing and he was so ready for _more_.

Ian held on to Mickey's hips and pulled out slowly, only to thrust right back in. He shoved inside again and again, faster each time, building up a rhythm.

But it wasn't nearly fast enough for Mickey.

"Come on, dad. _Fuck_ me," he finally begged. "Pound me _harder_."

"Whatever my little boy wants," Ian panted. He slammed into Mickey deeper, causing Mickey to cry out in satisfaction. Ian grinned. "I just _love_ spoiling you."

Mickey laughed and actively moved back to meet every thrust Ian gave him. His new "daddy" was so good to him. Mickey had never even been close to being a "spoiled" kid before. Ian's words turned him on so much. They made him feel dirty.

Ian hit his prostate, and Mickey's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh _fuck_," he sobbed.

Ian didn't go easy on him. He pistoned into Mickey so hard that the bed squeaked with each movement. He was so rough that Mickey could barely hold himself up. Resting all of his weight on his tied hands had begun to get uncomfortable for Mickey, and he slid against the sheets.

Ian noticed and hastily pulled out of him. He grabbed the smaller boy and turned him around, shoving him onto his back and forcing his hands above his head. Before Mickey could protest the feeling of being empty, Ian quickly spread his legs and slid back inside of his tight body.

Mickey gasped and moved his hips. It never failed to turn him on when Ian lifted him up and manhandled him.

Ian continued his unrelenting attack on Mickey, pushing into him over and over. He looked down at the blinded man below him, studying his every reaction. Mickey didn't sense the eyes upon him, so his expression was unguarded. He shivered with every little wave of pleasure that ran through him, his mouth hung open in happiness.

Ian felt like rewarding such honesty. He wrapped his hand around Mickey's cock and jerked it hard.

"You're free now, Mick," Ian gasped, almost breaking character. "Just let it all go."

Mickey hissed out in pleasure when Ian grazed against his prostate once again. Ian leaned down, needing to feel closer to the man underneath him.

"You're so brave… for telling everyone," the redhead continued. "Daddy's so proud of you." He _needed_ Mickey to know that his past couldn't hurt him and that everything was going to be okay from now on. He gripped Mickey tighter, breathing against his neck.

"I love you."

Within seconds, Mickey was cumming. Sticky, white liquid shot from his dick all over Ian's hand and onto his chest.

Ian came soon after. His hips stilled and he trembled, dumping his load deep into Mickey's inviting heat.

After a stagnant moment, they both collapsed. The room was silent except for their labored breathing, and they each fought to stay conscious in their satiated state.

Ian was the first one to move. He pulled out of Mickey lazily and rolled off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the trash can all the way across the room. He didn't even care when he missed his target.

Instead, Ian turned towards Mickey again and untied him. He massaged Mickey's wrists carefully once they were free, making sure that they hadn't been hurt too badly by the rope. Mickey tried to pull his hands away so that he could take off his blindfold next, but Ian maintained a firm grip on him.

"Tell your daddy thank you first," he purred, repeating one of the lines from the porn they watched.

Mickey just let out a husky, tired laugh. "You can fuck right off, dude," he said with a huge, satisfied smile on his face.

Ian chuckled and let Mickey's hands go anyway. As soon as Mickey was free, and his blindfold was tossed aside, he grabbed Ian and pinned him to the bed. Ian smirked, loving a good challenge.

They rolled and wrestled, but in the end, Ian won back his place on top. He leaned down and kissed Mickey hard. Mickey smiled contently into the kiss.

After pulling away slowly, Ian laid his head on Mickey's shoulder. He was completely worn out, and his eyes blinked closed sleepily.

Mickey relaxed underneath him, letting his whole body sag into the bed. Finally, all of his pent up stress and worry was gone, and all he could feel was his love for Ian as sleep overtook him.


End file.
